fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Gobi-Gas Fly
The fly that does more than just fly In early 2001, researcher and scientist, Bill Nye the Science Guy, discovered the Gobi-Gas Fly in Ibogsag, South America (a Amazonian rainforest region). In his exploration he examined the effects and genetic makeup of the new specie. In his research findings Mr. Nye writes, "I've never seen a specie with such complex genetic chemistry, the Gobi-Gas fly has the ability, using extreme sense of smell to locate high amounts of methane gas deriving from flatulence. The fly then absorbs the methane through its pores and converts it into a viable organic energy source.” (Ibogsag: The Parts Unknown, pg. 213). In his writing he continues describing the new creature and its characteristics. The Gobi-Gas fly has the capability to communicate with all other species and animals, which is part of its methane tracking process. Further more, Flyontologist, Macy May in her article featured by the Huffington Post: Go-bee bee, go! (2014) Defined the Gobi as, a creature with great potential and implications that could save the world from our current energy crisis while having the stellar ability to communicate with other animals in remarkable fashion. (Go-bee bee go!, 2014) Trained for the unknown The Gobi-Gas fly is an extremely social and likeable creature among its habitat. Its day-to-day operations are still being observed and documented for the public. We do however know that the new specie is extremely intelligent considering its odd diet of an unusual food source (methane). The Gobi-Gas has the intelligent ability to mimic other animals and its surroundings causing this abnormal bug to be extremely efficient, in that it can harmonize with the native habitat in order to survive. One example of this is when Dr. Joe Rearend from the Brookingston institute traveled to Ibogsag and captured some Gobi-Gas fly's and brought them back to the U.S. While at home one evening he accidentally shattered the glass canister housing the Gobi's and they escaped into the living room where his two golden retrievers were sleeping. Somehow even from such a distant part of the world, the Gobi's were still able to figure out how to communicate with the dogs and awoke them from their slumber. The Gobi's then gave the dogs commands simultaneously; sit, laydown, speak, etc. Dr. Rearend was estonished. He now humanely treats the Gobi's by bottling his flatulence as feed to the Gobi's, while they train his dogs in return. As we have seen, aside from finding food, the Gobi is a great pet trainer, so much so that Dr. Rearend claims they are more talented than Cesar Millan. Saving the world one fly at a time The Gobi Gas Fly has a substantial effect not only within the ecosystem it is involved with but also the world’s natural status. During the flies natural feeding process it rids the air of unwanted methane caused by all other animal life forms on earth. Without this process we would find massive amounts of this harmful gas within our air composition causing poor air quality and probably health issues. The organic source of energy that is a result of this absorption process from the fly has been verified but has yet to be efficiently extracted for plausible energy use. The National Organization for Fly Urgency (NOFU) states that, "Once this process is studied more and techniques developed to harness this energy source, without harming the Gobi-Gas Fly; we will have effectively created a renewable resource of energy that could power up to 1 million houses per every 10,000 Gobi-Gas flies.' " Nye, B. (2010), Igbogsag: The parts unknown, 93 p. 213 May, M. (2014), Huffington Post: ''Go-bee bee, go! Rearend, J. (2012), ''How the Gobi's are better dog trainers than Cesar Millan. '' California, San Francisco: National Organization for Fly Urgency (NOFU)Category:Animals